I want to Confess! But How!
by anmi2830
Summary: Sawako is Inlove with kazehaya-kun and she wanted to confess! But how could she confess when suddenly, Kazehaya-kun called her and said He has someone he likes? How will things turn out? Read and Found out!


How is it that I fell in love with Kazehaya-kun?  
So Deeply, So Quikly? When I am with him,  
everything is just so natural,  
He accepted me so easily while everyone doesn't.  
And eventually, I grew to fall for his smile  
that makes me calm and safe.  
What I Don't Understand is how difficult it is for  
me to speak the words I really want to. The THREE  
main words that is,I Love You.  
Arg! Just Thinking about it makes my heartbeats so  
fast and makes my face so red as a tomato.  
I scribbled down some ideas at a scratch of paper in  
my notebook.

First: _"Ahaha! Kazehaya-kun! I love You!_  
**-NO. That is Too much for me! I couldn't say that**  
**in the first place!**

Second:"_ Umm,Kazehaya-kun! I know it's surprising but.._  
_I LOVE YOU! "_  
**-NO WAY! Definitely not.. I don't have the strength **  
**for that.**

Third:_" Ohayo Kazehaya-Kun! Umm I have a coupon ticket_  
_for the amusement park and i thought that you would be_  
_able to come with me cause the truth is, I like you _  
_Kazehaya-kun!_  
**-Wait! Definitely not! I definitely do not have**  
**the courage to say those words to him!**

I was very disappointed cause I was out of ideas, so  
I crumpled out all of the papers and throw it at the  
bin so no one could read it. Then suddenly my phone rang  
and saw kazehaya's name on it so i answered it  
immediately.

_"Umm Kazehaya-kun?! Why did you call at such a late_  
_hour?"_

"Hhahaah! I am very sorry sawako, are you already  
sleeping or did i disturbed you?"

_"What?! No! Definitely not kazehaya-kun! Why is it?_

"umm The truth is.. Sawako, I like someone.."

when I heard him said** "I LIKE SOMEONE"** everything  
just gone blank and black. My heartaches so much i  
wanted to cry but I musn't let him realize that so  
I continue talking to him, as much as possible normal  
so he wouldn't realize it.

_"Really? I'm Glad!"_ I told him, but I really wanted  
to throw him a lot of questions like, Who is it? Why  
did you like her? and many more.

" Well the prolem is, I wanted to confess to her, but  
I don't know how to. Could you help me, Sawako? I mean  
we're friends right?"

when I heard _**WE'RE FIRENDS RIGHT?**_ pained me more. And  
most of all I have to help him confess to that girl.  
Oh how lucky she is.

_" well, I don't know much, I'm sorry kazehaya-kun! I_  
_won't be able to help you."_ I mean I don't know how  
to confess to you so I couldn't really know how to  
help him.

"then, for you, sawako? what kind of confession from  
the guy do you like?"

_"Me? I think, first he will approach me by surprise_  
_the suddenly call me by my full name then he will_  
_kneel down and would not mind others and confess to me._  
_It's more like a proposal but I like romantic things_  
_like that hahahah"_

"ohhh... Then Bye!"

_"Wait kazehaya-kun!"_

after that all i heard was beep and nothing more.  
So I just sleep.

**~The Next Day~**

It was our break and I was with Ayane and Chizuru and  
kazehaya-kun, I can't find him. I was depressed and  
I ayane and chizuru noticed. So they tried their best  
to cheer me up. And so I saw kazehaya-kun coming in  
heading straight to us, when he finally reached us,  
he suddenly said," sawako let's meet at a park. I  
mean , like ummm, have fun" I was confused but so, I  
accepted.  
Later on I arrived at our meeting place and I saw him  
waiting for me.  
_"Maybe He wants to treat me because the confession was_  
_a confess?"_ I was thinking of many things why he  
invited me, then he suddenly said " sawako, do you want  
to eat something? or do anything?" I told him nothing  
but he insisted, so I told him I want some ice cream  
so he got me some. And when he was back buying the ice  
cream we sat at a nearby bench and was eating it. We  
are so silent. The silent is killing me. And so I  
was thinking _*how did the confession of kazehaya-kun _  
_ended up?* and if ever they would be together, Will_  
_kazehaya-kun LEAVE ME?_

... When that thought came up I was shocked and suddenly  
said _" Kazehaya-kun, you're the most important person_  
_in my life for me."_ Then kazehaya-kun looked at me  
and said

**"Sawako, I-i'm sorry"**_ when I heard him said that, it_  
_pained me more in my chest that tears are falling.._

"Sawako. Please do not cry." After he said that he  
hugged me tightly knowing that it really is a rejection.  
I know very well that a rejection hurts. But for him to  
answer so quickly hurts more.

_"B-but kazehaya- kun, it's just that, T-the .._  
_T-the r..re..rejection..it hurts.. so much.."_ I said  
while I am crying so hard while holding his shirt.

**"R-Rejection?!** His voice sounded really confuse  
**When did I.. Don't , Sawako that was a confession?!**  
_Suddenly kazehaya's face was now as red as a tomato._

I nodded. Making him know it really is a confession.

Kazehaya then face palmed himself and after that he  
laugh. I was so confuse._ " K-kazehaya-kun! w-why are_  
_you laughing?!"_ I asked very curious. "Ah, It's just  
that, this datewas the worst, I mean I planned to  
confess to you in here with lots of people but it  
turned out there's just a few of them today and suddenly  
you confessed to me." He said that while laughing.  
**_"W-wait?! This is a Date?! And Y-you plan to confess_**  
**_to me?! But the girl you like kazehaya-kun?"_** I was so  
confuse, everything was fast." sawako, the girl i like  
is **YOU**, that is why i asked you so you'd like my  
confession." when i heard him say that, my face  
suddenly turned red and so i was blushing furiously.  
Kazehaya on the other hand turned serious all of the  
sudden and kneeled down in front of me and said:

" Kuronuma, I know there aren't so many people here,  
but still there are some who will witness this,  
Kuronuma Sawako, Since the first time I have saw you  
I have fallen in love with you. Will you be my  
girlfriend?"

When kazehaya-kun said those word i was so happy that  
I wanted to jump, and so I hugged him and said

_" I love you too! I-i was so happy! Yes i want to be_  
_your girlfriend kazehaya-kun!"_

_so the confession didn't turned out on how we planned, _  
_but atleast we were able to express each other's feeling _  
_to each other._


End file.
